The Leaf and The Flames
by Sara12345
Summary: My first story. Revolves around an OC but does include many of the Touhou Characters. Bad Summary doesn't mean bad story..I hope, also this is the third time I freaking uploaded this due to other things! RAGE!Also Rated T because of..something.
1. Chapter 1

? POV

I'm a youkai. You know, Youkai that come in many forms. I'm a sort of plant youkai, but I do have powers over bugs too, so I guess I'm a mix between plant an bug if that's possible. Then again, in Gensokyo almost anything is possible. I live in the bamboo forest near Eintei. I have many friends and my parents are really nice. I'm learning to take care of myself and I started spending more and more time away from my parents….

I wish I never left their side.

End POV

"Hahaha! You cannot defeat me in Danmaku!" the fairy said. She was always so confident even though she was pretty weak. Still she was strong for a fairy. Her name was Cirno.

"Oh quiet! You got many years to go before you see me forfeit!" the plant youkai yelled," Take this! Bug Sign! Cicada Lyrical!" she held up a spell card as it glowed, shooting off green lights with the sounds of cicadas. The lights danced around in a dance like form. They were quite pretty.

"That won't stop me! Winter Sign! Ice Shower!" she held her hands up as many pieces of ice started hitting the plant youkai's colored lights, making them disappear.

"Hah! That was only a diversion!" the plant youkai said happily. She was behind Cirno now," Plant Sign! Vine Like Snap!" she shouted as a barrage of green bullets hit Cirno, causing her to fall to the ground. The plant youkai landed on the ground happily with her hands on her hips," Haha! I won again!"

"That was great, Synthesis," a nearby bird youkai complimented. She was Mystia, the sparrow youkai. She had power over darkness and could affect humans with her voice. She had a nice lamprey stand as well.

"I could still beat you," said a bug youkai who was sitting next to Mystia. She was Wriggle, one of the bug youkai. She could control and manipulate bugs, so she was actually quite powerful with that.

"Yeah right," Synthesis, the plant youkai, said. She was an odd ball. She could manipulate bugs and plants. She was powerful for a youkai because of this, even though she was still young," I bet I could take you all on and still win!" she boasted.

"Is that so?~" Said a darkness youkai. She was Rumia. Even though darkness seemed like a powerful power, she couldn't see in her own darkness. But she made it so it was more like evening since they all liked evening better. The mid day was too hot for them.

"Yeah!...Just..er not right now!" Synthesis said quickly.

"I'm pretty sure you're just lying there," Mystia said in a matter of fact voice," Besides you're still living with your parents~" she teased.

"S-Shut up!" Synthesis stuttered.

"…Girls, why is there a large mass of fire in the forest?" Cirno asked as she had gotten up.

"…What?" Synthesis simply said, turning her head to the forest. The forest was on fire, smoke rising and filling the air.


	2. Realization

The flames seemed to be rising as the youkai just stared in amazement. It looked sort of majestic the way the flames danced in the air. The ice fairy felt a little hot though.

"Hey, guys…don't fire burn?" Rumia asked.

"Well, yeah, that's why it's fire," Wriggle said in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"Well…Why is the fire coming near us?" Rumia asked in a curious voice as she tilted her head.

"…Wait, what?" Synthesis asked as she looked back at the flames, nearly screaming. The trees around them were now on fire threatening to fall down on them.

"…R-R-RUN!" Cirno declared as she bolted off out of sight.

"I don't want to be cooked!" Mystia cried as she flew up and got away from the fire, though her eyes were watering and she coughed from all the smoke.

"Come on let's go!" Wriggle said quickly to Synthesis as she herself took flight and flew off, disappearing in the smoke.

"Wait up!" Synthesis yelled. Her voice was hoarse for some reason, perhaps from the dry air. She had a great fear of fire as she was part plant youkai, so she of course took longer to take off. She was pretty much frozen in fear from the fire. She stepped back as a nearby burning tree collapsed, narrowly missing the plant-bug youkai," AHH!" she fell back on her bottom and quickly scrambled to get up," Uh..Uh…TAKE OFF!" she flew up only to be unable to see through the smoke. She coughed as her eyes were half closed. She looked around unable to see from right to left,"…oh," she merely bolted in a random direction, not knowing if she were getting away from the fire or getting closer to the main of it.

"Do you think she's alright?" Mystia asked as the other two youkai and one fairy got to the safety of the lake.

"She's Synthesis! I'm sure she's fine," Cirno said reassuring Mystia," If she can beat me, though to be honest I was going at half power, she'll be just fine! After All I Am The Strongest!" Cirno said happily.

"…of course you are," Wriggle said looking at the smoke still rising from the bamboo forest. She was a little worried but she was sure Synthesis would be fine, right?

"…It's dark even without my powers~ I like the wispy stuff coming from the hot fire~" Rumia said happily, speaking about the smoke currently covering the majority of the sun's light at the moment.

Meanwhile, a certain Flower Youkai was twirling her parasol. She was watching the forest burn up in flames," My, someone was playing with fire I suppose," she said in a voice not readable. She was not concerned as her flower field was safe from the fire, she made sure of that. If the flower field was hurt she would hunt down the person who caused the fire in the first place. She was sure who had done it. That little phoenix user, Mokou, the one who was immortal and always fighting that moon girl.

Synthesis had no idea where the heck she was going, all she saw was black and smoke, and that was about it as her eyes were watering,"…Ow, I knew I should have gone earlier…me and my stupid fear over-" she was about to say 'Fire' but instead was hit..by a gigantic fireball, and she saw nothing else.

The flower youkai, Yuka, turned her head, noticing something on fire falling towards her flower field," Hmmm, what on earth would that be?" she wondered as she strolled on over to where the thing hit. The flowers somehow moved out of the way as to not get crushed. She nudged the thing which looked slightly human, despite the fact it was rather burned and small, almost like a child…then the thing began to stir.

Pain. That's what Synthesis felt, Pain. She twitched a little before opening her eyes. She was in a flower field it seemed. All the flowers were facing her for some reason. She felt a nudge from something sort of sharp as she sat up and looked at who nudged her. She had green hair and wore a red like dress with some white,"…Yuka," she said, realizing who she was. She was afraid a little but too much in pain to care about it.

The poor thing was all burnt up. She looked like she was in so much pain. Yuka pitied the thing. She helped the girl up and looked at her," Hmm…are you okay there?" she asked the girl. Now that she got a better look she looked like that plant youkai she saw around her flower field sometimes. She heard the youkai say her name and she smiled," Yes I am Yuka…Tell me where are your parents? Surely they're worried about you."

Synthesis mostly didn't hear what Yuka was talking about; she just stood there staring at her. That is, until she heard the part about her parents,"….My…Parents….?" she muttered. Now that she thought about it, she didn't see her parents at all. The last time she saw them was this morning…..

"…My Parents!"


End file.
